


The Garden

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: A week of rain meant the garden was overdue for some love. Hannibal headed out early to beat the midday heat. Cephie padded alongside, leaving him to his work. She curled under a tree on a well-worn patch of ground.


  The grass was damp when he got down on his knees. He set out his tools and slipped on his gloves. A breeze kissed the skin where a t-shirt cast off from Will’s wardrobe rode up.


  “You could have woken me.”


  Will stood on the porch, hands wrapped around his favorite mug. The steam wafted around his face. Hannibal took a long look from his bare feet to a tangle of bedhead curls. “You’re foregoing clothes today?”


  Will glanced down at his boxers, then did a turn. “I’m wearing clothes.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fill my heart with joy. As does sharing [the original post](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/post/150424935587/the-garden) on Tumblr or via the share button. Thank you for reading!!

A week of rain meant the garden was overdue for some love. Hannibal headed out early to beat the midday heat. Cephie padded alongside, leaving him to his work. She curled under a tree on a well-worn patch of ground.

The grass was damp when he got down on his knees. He set out his tools and slipped on his gloves. A breeze kissed the skin where a t-shirt cast off from Will’s wardrobe rode up.

“You could have woken me.”

Will stood on the porch, hands wrapped around his favorite mug. The steam wafted around his face. Hannibal took a long look from his bare feet to a tangle of bedhead curls. “You’re foregoing clothes today?”

Will glanced down at his boxers, then did a turn. “I’m wearing clothes.”

“Scandalous,” Hannibal scolded, a smile toying with his lips.

“Really?” Leaned against a railing, Will lifted his ass just so.

Hannibal sat back on his heels, a hand shielded his eyes from the sun. “Are you trying to get me to come back to bed?”

“I don’t know, am I?” Will’s lips curved behind his coffee.

Hannibal reached for a hand fork. He measured his tone with practiced indifference. “If you help me, we can get done twice as fast.”

“Hm.” Will scrunched up his nose. “Nope. It’s more fun to watch.”

Hannibal crawled towards a clump of weeds. “Shall I give you my good side?”

“The ass works.”

“The jeans are doing it for you then?” He wiggled his backside.

Will propped his chin in his hand, sighing. “The jeans help. A little sunhat would be nice too.”

“An interesting fantasy life you’ve got going.” The ground crunched with a swing of the tool.

“You have no idea.” Will savored the view.

Hannibal dug at some stubborn roots. “I think I have some idea.”

“Some,” Will teased.

Drawn, Hannibal watched as Will trailed a finger around the rim of his mug and sucked it clean. His muscles pulled tight. “Will.”

“Hannibal.”

Hannibal sat back and cast a mournful look at the overgrown garden. “The vegetables -”

“Can wait,” Will interrupted. “I can’t.”

Pushing himself up, Hannibal tossed the hand fork aside. He stripped off his gloves as he came close. Will backed up to the doorway, grinning. “You’re so easy.” He paused as Hannibal’s shadow moved over him.

“You haven’t won yet.”

Will brought his lips close. “Haven’t I?”

Hannibal stared at his mouth. “Incorrigible.”

“Uh huh.” Will reached between Hannibal’s legs, enjoying the hitch in his breath.

Curving a hand around Will’s cheek, Hannibal’s voice dipped low. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Has it been that long?” Will batted his eyes.

“Too long.” Poised for a kiss, Hannibal leaned in. Then, without warning, he bent down and hoisted Will onto his shoulder.

“Put me down!” Will flailed, laughing until he was red in the face. Cephie charged and jumped at Hannibal’s legs as he marched towards the bedroom.

Hannibal held on tight. “I don’t think so. Not even your fierce guard dog can save you now.”

“Hannibal!” Will slapped at his ass. Cephie ran past to jump up on the bed.

“Actions have consequences, Will.”

Will let out a breath, surrendering. “At least chase Cephie out. She’ll be scarred for life.”

Puffing with effort, Hannibal pushed the door wide and delivered Will to the bed. Cephie wagged her tail. “Cephie, scoot!” He gave her a nudge. She hopped down and ambled away. “Daddys want to be alone.” His voice faded as he closed the door behind her.

Cephie kept her eyes on the door a short while before finally flopping against it. She drifted off to sleep to the sounds of muffled laughter and the rhythmic tapping of the headboard.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
